Gwaine's 'Old' Friend
by PotterheadWhovian
Summary: So Gwaine knew several things. He knew Merlin's secret. And knew Lancelot knew. And he HAD to see Merlin as an old man, if Lancelot's reaction was anything to go by. Companion piece/sequel to Lancelot's 'Old' Friend (sorry for the bad title, but I couldn't think of a better one).
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Thank you to those who read and enjoyed 'Lancelot's 'old' friend'. A few people asked me to make a sequel/companion piece, with Gwaine, so here is the start of one. Since I have several ideas for this, I decided that this would be a multi-chapter fanfic (at least 3-4). I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

_It's funny_, Gwaine thought while relaxing in the sun, _people automatically assume that if you happen to have a fondness for ale, you live your life drunk. And even _if_ that assumption holds _some_ truth (only a small amount though),_ Gwaine assured himself, _everyone assumes that once you start drinking, you don't remember anything. In some ways it's useful._

Gwaine pondered over the secrets he had learned about his fellow knights. _Not just the knights._ For Gwaine had discovered that 'the open book' of the group, who couldn't keep a secret to save his life (apparently), had the biggest secret of them all. Merlin had magic.

In all honesty, Gwaine was surprised that the other knights didn't know. He himself had discovered this little secret on his first encounter with the man. No matter how drunk he may have been, Gwaine knew that plates and benches could not fly by themselves, and he had noticed who had made them fly. He had observed Merlin when they were back in Camelot, and decided that if anyone could use magic for the right reasons, it was Merlin, and so, he would keep his friend's secret.

That was another reason why the secret was kept. Merlin was Gwaine's first friend (and at the time, only), and Gwaine wasn't over fond of nobility, despite being noble himself (a secret which Merlin had kept his word, and kept safe for him).

Thinking about it, not turning in Merlin was not a difficult decision. Gwaine honesty found magic something incredible, rather than deadly. It could be used as a weapon, and it could be beautiful. The person was what could be the problem, and Merlin was safe. That much, Gwaine knew for certain.

The fact that Merlin's secret had stayed as that did suprise Gwaine. He did not doubt his own, or Merlin's ability to keep his mouth shut over this _particular_ matter, but he had spotted Merlin using his magic an uncountable number of times now (mostly on the Princess), and no one else seemed to have seen it.

Arthur really should have – the whole 'courage, strength and magic' thing did not take a genius to work out, but Gwaine never thought the Princess was that bright anyway.

What Gwaine had noticed, after being knighted and living in Camelot, was that he was not alone in keeping Merlin's secret. Gaius knew, but Gwaine had suspected that from the off. All those secretive conversations. Really, they should be more careful.

There was, however, one other person who Merlin seemed to have all those secretive conversations with. Lancelot appeared to know Merlin's secret, and Merlin clearly knew he knew. He did not know how Lancelot knew (and he was fairly certain that Merlin had not just _told_ him), but he knew that he was trustworthy, and that his friend's secret was safe with this man.

So, for now, Gwaine decided, he would not let Merlin know he knew. He would continue to be (drunk or not) oblivious. After all, that was what people _assumed_ he was, wasn't it?

**A.N. Sorry this was a bit short, but I hope you liked this. I have the first proper chapter written (and it is longer), I just need to type it up, so hopefully that will be up in the next few days. The end of this was a bit sadder than I intended, but it seemed to fit... Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you for the AMAZING response to the previous chapter. It really made me happy ****. This is kind of the 'companion' chapter to 'Lancelot's 'old' friend', after this, it will be the sequel. Because this is the companion chapter, there will be similarities to the other fanfic, as this chapter is set at the same time. Enjoy!**

Gwaine had a headache – and this time, it had nothing to do with the amount of ale he had drunk the night before. No, the reason for his headache was the incessant clanging of the warning bell, announcing the presence of an intruder.

Arthur had called together those who he trusted the most to inform them of the nature of their intruder. From what Gwaine could make out, the reason for his pain was an old sorcerer. To be honest, he hadn't really been paying that much attention to Arthur. Sure, he did his best to antagonise the Princess while he was so serious, but it wasn't like he was being very clear in his explanation anyway.

While Arthur was droning on, Gwaine had noticed two things. One – Gaius did not appear to find this threat too concerning, and two – Merlin was nowhere to be found (although, according to Gaius, he was in the tavern. And Arthur seemed to think that he spent all his time in there. Not that Gwaine had ever seen him there for pleasure). In Gwaine's mind, what he noticed lead to one conclusion. One way, or another, Merlin was responsible for this blasted headache.

He casually strolled down a corridor. Gwaine had decided that is Gaius thought this magical threat (that was probably Merlin) was of no concern, then he wouldn't tire himself out over it. Gwaine was, in fact, day dreaming about his plans for the evening – down at the tavern.

His peaceful reverie was interrupted by loud voices. One of the voices sounded like a very grumpy old man – the sorcerer! Gwaine walked forwards, wanting to assess the threat for himself, but the sound of a snort of laughter and a second voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry!" Lancelot? Why was he apologising to the sorcerer. Then again, if Gwaine was right in his suspicions... "Really?" Lancelot continued. "I should have known! Why else wouldn't you have been around earlier when the bells went off?" Well, that confirmed it. There was no real threat from this 'old' sorcerer.

Gwaine lent against the wall, deciding that for the moment he would keep up the pretence that he didn't know Merlin's secret. He continued to listen to the conversation in the next corridor, and couldn't help notice that Lancelot's voice seemed restrained.

Part of Gwaine was having a lot of trouble concealing himself – from what he could hear, and guess, quiet, dignified Lancelot was having a hard time containing his laughter. Gwaine had had a hard time smothering his when he heard about 'Dragoon, the Great'! He had to agree with Lancelot. Really Merlin?

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Gwaine stood up properly with his sword ready, prepared to help Lancelot defend Merlin should the need arise. He relaxed again when he recognised Gaius' voice.

"You know, it never fails to amaze me how stupid you can be!" Gwaine's snort of laughter was hidden by Merlin's (or rather, Dragoon's) very articulate "Ah!" at being discovered. As Gwaine listened, the others seemed to come up with a plan, and Gwaine recognised Merlin's voice – his _normal_ voice – once again.

"The prat seems to think I spend more time drunk in the tavern than Gwaine, and that's saying something!" Seems like a perfect entrance.

"I resent that fact." He grumbled, strolling round the corner. Gwaine was still grinning from listening to the previous conversation, and his wide grin seemed to help the others relax. Gwaine fell into step with the other two.

"It's your own fault you got that reputation." Gwaine heard Merlin mutter. True. A very fair point. He shook his hair out of his eyes.

"What can I say, someone in there must like me, as I haven't been chucked out." A fact that still surprised him.

"Yet." And Merlin, clearly.

"It's still an achievement." Gwaine was very proud of it, even if he didn't understand it. He remembered the task at hand, and decided to play along. "Any sign of that old sorcerer then?" He hoped he had managed to keep the laughter out of his eyes better than Lancelot was.

"I saw him vanish before my eyes." That you did. A clever way of twisting the truth there.

"Ah well, we'd better inform the Princess then. He's not going to be happy about this." Gwaine told his companions as he marched away.

Back in the council chambers, Gwaine decided that Arthur was not really helping his headache go away. Though he did have to stop himself laughing at Merlin's 'reassurances'. Arthur did not seem to appreciate the 'You'll catch him one day,' from Merlin, as he hadn't quite managed to keep sarcasm out of his voice. Arthur, having noticed it started to dole out his punishment.

Here, Gwaine decided to block out Arthur's voice, which he succeeded in doing until the doors slammed. Merlin, Gwaine realised (as he was no longer in the room). He must have said something while leaving, as Lancelot seemed to be struggling to keep his composure (again).

Arthur collapsed into a chair, and started to assure his knights that they would catch the evil sorcerer. He couldn't help himself.

"Princess, why do you go to all this trouble for one sorcerer? He's gone now."

"He's a sorcerer, Gwaine. It's my duty to my people to hunt down the threat. But there's something about him..." _Huh._ Gwaine thought. _This man confuses Arthur. Interesting._ Lancelot seemed to think so too.

"Are you saying you know him, sire?" So polite.

"He seems familiar for some reason." Arthur still looked confused an unsure. _Bless..._ Gwaine thought, trying to hide his amusement.

"I know the feeling." Gwaine looked curiously at the other knight. He was really struggling. As Arthur dismissed them, Gwaine decided he regretted staying hidden.

Gwaine was confused to see Lancelot heading towards to stables. Then, he remembered Arthur's go-to punishment.

"Poor Merlin." He said out loud, before deciding that since he was free for the rest of the day, he might as well go to the tavern for a drink. And then he heard an explosion of laughter from the stable Lancelot had just disappeared in. Curious, he decided he would change his plan for the time being.

Upon entering the stable, Gwaine was met by a sight he'd always hoped to see, almost as much as he wanted to see Merlin drunk. And now, as an old man. Lancelot was rolling around on the mucky stable floor, all dignity forgotten.

"What am I missing here?" Gwaine made his presence known. Merlin hurriedly picked up his pitch fork, and got back to work. Lancelot got up carefully, trying to contain his laughter, and started brushing himself down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gwaine raised his eyebrows. He decided it would be fun to mess around with them, as he had clearly missed out on something hilarious.

"The sorcerer can't have been _that_ funny." Their eyes widened, and Lancelot hurriedly tried to cover up.

"No, of course not." _He stumbled_. Gwaine narrowed his eyes, but was secretly enjoying himself.

"I suppose you think we have nothing to worry about with this sorcerer on the loose." Ah, the face of a perfect knight of Camelot.

"I never said that." Lancelot said quickly, while Merlin's face was split between worried and scared.

OK, so Gwaine definitely did _not_ enjoy seeing a scared Merlin as much as a flustered Lancelot.

"Relax, mate, I didn't grow up in Camelot. I don't share Princess's views on magic." Both men relaxed visibly. Good thing he didn't actually want to turn them in, or that could look suspicious. "I'm just saying, your lack of worry over this almost makes me think you know this sorcerer." Ah, the worry was back.

"Me? Know a sorcerer? Preposterous!" Gwaine decided that even if he _hadn't_ known Lancelot was lying, he wouldn't have bought it. That man needed to work on his lying skills. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"And everyone says _I_ don't know how to lie." Lancelot elbowed him, but Gwaine thought he had a point. Lancelot was making _Merlin_ look like a good liar. Gwaine was struck by a sudden thought. _Back to messing around._

"Merlin, I came down here to ask you something." Not really true, but anyway. Merlin seemed wary.

"What do you want to ask?"

"How do we stop Princess searching for this 'dangerous sorcerer'? We all know he's never going to catch him." Gwaine enjoyed the look of shock on both Lancelot's and Merlin's face. "Well, unless he _wants_ to be caught, that is." Gwaine's companions remained frozen. "Maybe he's not actually old at all..." Gwaine winked at Merlin, and left the stables. Now he could go to the tavern. He just caught Merlin's voice.

"I think he knows." Gwaine snorted. Well really, he wasn't an idiot. And even if he did have that fondness for his ale, he was not blind to the goings on around him. Both natural and magical.

**A.N. Not really new, but I hope you enjoyed this from Gwaine's point of view. The next chapter will have some banter, I assume. I thought that I should probably do this as a chapter before the next. I have ideas for two more, and then we'll see what happens from there. The gap between this and the next chapter might be a bit longer than before, as I still have to write and type up the next one. Until then!**


End file.
